My 6th MOVIE LE Story The Mouse Ka Rescuers
by GameKirby
Summary: The little Einsteins get a call from the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse saying that Pluto the dog has been dog-napped by Big Jet, Pete and Mortimer Mouse as it is up to the gang and the clubhouse gang to save Pluto. Will everyone save Pluto from Big Jet and the baddies?
1. The Message

{Chapter 1.} -The Message-

One day while playing at a playground, David takes a nap on a bench while the others we're playing, Annie and June we're in the swings, Quincy was playing in the sandbox and Leo was playing in the slide until David's watch starts beeping until as David continues to sleep, Leo slides down the slide to answer David's watch alert until the gang receives a message as it was Mickey Mouse calling. The message was for David's late father Spyguy until Leo explains to him that he's dead and wants to pass it to David until they give them a message: "Pluto has been dog-napped by a Blue Jet with Pete the Cat and Mortimer Mouse." as Leo tells the gang that it's Big Jet who've captured Pluto and tries to wake David up until Annie tickles him as he falls off the bench, landing on his head below. The gang laughs at David falling down until he wakes up saying "What's the info, Leo?" as Leo tells David that Mickey Mouse called from his clubhouse about Big Jet capturing Pluto and teaming up with Pete the Cat and Mortimer Mouse until the gang decides to pay a visit to the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and the clubhouse gang themselves as everyone boards Rocket. First the gang inside Rocket flies to David's castle to gather some gadgets and supplies to help the clubhouse gang until David travels inside his lab and brings out 5 pairs of rocket shoes, 5 power bands, 5 radar/laser watches and his height enhancer in order to help the clubhouse gang rescue Pluto from Big Jet, Pete and Mortimer Mouse before they lose him. Will the gang help Mickey Mouse retrieve his dog, Pluto?


	2. Meet Mickey and the Gang

{Chapter 2.} -Meet Mickey and the Gang-

The gang flies inside Rocket after leaving David's castle island to fly to the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse but doesn't know where it is until Mickey releases Toodles (The thing with the mouse-ka-tools) to guide the gang, the gang lands near the clubhouse until Mickey and the gang think that Rocket was a U.F.O. flying saucer as the gang comes out and introduce themselves until David lands with his rocket shoes. Mickey and the gang we're amazed when David landed with his rocket shoes on as the clubhouse gang thought that David was a spaceman until Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy meet one of the kids at a time, Donald wished he can fly until he tells David on borrowing his shoes until he explains to him that Donald's flat feet are too big for them. Mickey takes the einsteins to the clubhouse for a tour as the handy helpers waved their hands to the gang as the kids we're amazed as David thinks that the clubhouse has similar parts from his island castle as Mickey had an idea: for one member of the clubhouse to team up with one little einstein, Mickey with David, Minnie with June, Donald with Quincy, Daisy with Annie and Goofy with Leo as a team. Rocket uses his look-and-listen scope to find five keys scattered all over the world, the gang discovers that Rocket can't carry everyone inside him until the playhouse gang brings out their flying vehicles, Mickey and Minnie fly in their airplane, Donald and Daisy fly in their hot-air balloon and Goofy flies in his bi-plane and toodles hangs inside Rocket to split up to save Pluto. Who will find the first key?


	3. Annie, Daisy and the First Key

{Chapter 3.} -Annie, Daisy and the First Key-

As Rocket flies everywhere with Toodles, David gives one little einstein one pair of rocket shoes, power bands and a radar/laser watch to help them whenever they encounter trouble, communicate or any danger along the way as Annie worries that she might hurt someone by accident as she puts hers in her pocket and June worries that David is going to put Mickey in harm's way as the gang wish themselves good luck. The gangs splits up in order to search for the missing keys in order to free Pluto from his cage as Leo follows Goofy in his bi-plane, Donald and Daisy take Annie and Quincy to help them in their hot-air balloon and David and June fly around with Mickey and Minnie in their clubhouse airplane as everyone thinks that its going to be a tough mission. Donald drops off Annie and Daisy as they search in Rome, Italy for one of the missing keys with the help of Annie's radar watch in search for it until they find it inside the Roman Coliseum high atop the highest area in the Emperor's balcony as Daisy follows Annie up the stairs and into the corridor when suddenly Annie discovers that Daisy can't run very fast due to her high heel shoes. Annie had an idea, to use her rocket shoes and power bands to give her strength and carry Daisy to the area where the missing key is and they get it until they find a note was near the key saying "Good luck finding the others. (Pete)" Annie and Daisy fly together to meet up with the others until her watch says to meet up with the others while carrying the first key. Who will be next to find the next key?


	4. Quincy, Donald and the Second Key

{Chapter 4.} -Quincy, Donald and the Second Key-

Quincy and Donald fly on their hot-air balloon in the sky as Donald starts imagining on what would it be like to fly in the sky when he saw Quincy flying on his rocket shoes when all the sudden Big Jet arrives alone without Pete and Mortimer and decides to not only annoy Quincy and Donald but to pop Donald's hot-air balloon with his claw-grabbers in order to make them crash below as he pops it. Quincy quickly activates his power bands, grabs Donald as he covered his eyes before his hot-air balloon deflates and crashes in the coastal area of Fiji until Donald uncovers his eyes thinking that he can fly until he sees Quincy helping him as Donald spots something shiny in a dune of sand, it was one of the missing keys, Donald manages to dig in the sand not knowing that a Crab is behind him. As Donald finds the key in the sand, the crab from behind pinches Donald's tail feathers so hard, he quacks in pain as he puts his hands on his backside as Quincy laughs at him, knowing that Donald's tail is always in trouble as Donald thinks that his pain was funny until he notices a group of crabs where blocking the path to where his hot-air balloon is. Quincy had an idea: to walk like a crab in order to gain the respect from the crabs, like the saying "Walk, the walk" until Quincy and Donald started walking sideways like crabs in order for them to let them get to the balloon until Donald notices that his hot-air balloon is broken and cannot fix it until Quincy carries Donald with the help of the power bands and rocket shoes to take him to the others. What will happen next for our friends and the third key?


	5. June, Minnie, Mortimer and the Third Key

{Chapter 5.} -June, Minnie, Mortimer and the Third Key-

Mickey flies his airplane and manages to drop off Minnie and June in Paris, France while flying with David to find Big Jet until Minnie and June decided to take a tour of Paris as they search for clues to where the missing key is until June sees lots of women running away from the business district area in Paris until the citizens we're telling June of a giant mouse man picking on young girls in order for them to have them on a date. Minnie and June discover that it was Mortimer Mouse causing problems for all the girls in France, June's radar watch tells that Mortimer is near the Eiffel Tower with the Third Key around his neck, the girls traveled to the Eiffel Tower by elevator as Minnie asks June on why David doesn't show his love for her as she explains to Minnie that David isn't the love type as Mortimer Mouse surprises them. Mortimer says "Ha,cha-cha, Two girls for the price of one." as Minnie tells him "Leave me alone, you bully." as Mortimer sees June and says "Come on, cutie. Lose the James Bond wannabe." June uses her power bands to slap Mortimer in the face as he yells "You Ballerina Brat!" as he chases both Minnie and June. Mortimer makes a deal, either Minnie or June go on a date with him or he'll never give them the third key for Pluto's cage as Mortimer grabs both Minnie and June and tries to force them to date him until June says "David taught me this." as she bites one of Mortimer's arms, swipes the key, grabs Minnie and flies her to safety and away from Mortimer's clutches with her rocket shoes. Will Leo and Goofy find the fourth key?


	6. Leo, Goofy, Pete and the Fourth Key

{Chapter 6.} -Leo, Goofy, Pete and the Fourth Key-

While Goofy was flying his bi-plane with Leo as his passenger, both fly they're way until they spotted Pete with the fourth key in his hand planning to sell it in Agra, India in a merchant bazaar, Goofy manages to land his bi-plane far from the bazaar to prevent being seen by Pete as Leo covers the bi-plane with a cover to hide it from others as Leo grabs Goofy as he tries to think of a plan to sneak inside the bazaar. Goofy finds some sheets and disguises him and Leo as the locals in Turban and white robes, Pete doesn't recognized them and thought they can be Goofy and Leo as Pete gets his key before he can sell it to a merchant as he approaches Goofy and hands him a small bag of marbles until he does his signature laugh as Pete recognizes him as Pete removes Goofy's and Leo's disguises as they run out of the bazaar. Pete sells the key to a Merchant and gets a lot of money for it until Leo and Goofy make a plan on how to get the key back anything for the key until both of them meet the Merchant who bought the missing key until he decides to trade the key for anything they have, Goofy hands out a bag of marbles, his hat and vest, Leo brings out his glasses and his baton. The Merchant wanted to buy Leo's baton but Leo starts feeling sad about it knowing that his baton is his favorite thing until Goofy sees Leo being sad about trading in his baton until Goofy offers his bi-plane to the Merchant as he agrees and gives them the key as Leo carries Goofy with his power bands and rocket shoes back to the others to meet up with David and Mickey. Will David and Mickey get the last key and saved Pluto?


	7. David, Mickey, Big Jet and the Last Key

{Final Chapter} -David, Mickey, Big Jet and the Last Key-

While everyone returns, Big Jet is located in Chicago, Illinois in the Sears Tower with Pete and Mortimer Mouse riding him when all the sudden Mickey and David we're heading their way, Big Jet kept Pluto in a cage with five locks on it as Mickey flies on his airplane until Big Jet uses his Claw-grabbers to rip the wings off Mickey's plane and sending it to crash until David grabs him and both fly where the plane crashes. Big Jet lands laughing with Pete and Mortimer laughing evilly for destroying Mickey's airplane until Rocket arrives with Annie, June and Quincy inside and Donald, Daisy and Minnie outside it, Leo and Goofy land near them to see what's happening until Mortimer sees David and says "Once I get rid of you, your girlfriend will be mine." until Rocket uses the height enhancer to turn David into a giant as Pete and Mortimer get scared knowing that David can crush them. Both Pete and Mortimer Mouse ran away as Big Jet tries to escape until Toodles blocks him and steals the key from him as David flicks Big Jet into the sky and carries the playhouse gang on his hands, grabs Pluto's cage and flies them back to the playhouse with the citizens of Chicago thinking that David was a Thanksgiving Day parade float. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy used their keys and freed Pluto from his cage until he gets spook on the giant David until Rocket shrinks him back to normal size until Pluto jumps on him and starts licking his face as everyone laughs at him as Pete appears and apologizes to Mickey for helping Big Jet as he explain to them that Big Jet forced him to dognap Pluto until Leo gives Mickey his baton and he says "Mission Completion" and waves Leo's baton. Toodles fly around in the final curtain spinning around. (Everyone laughs) THE END


End file.
